


Omnitale

by Omnitale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnitale/pseuds/Omnitale
Summary: This is a AU that me and my other pals have created together with our OC's. I shall inform you that we did not make cringe nor did we put any Sans Fangirl OC's in this story. These are original character ideas and are not Mary Sues or Gary Stues. We are aware that someone else is using this name and we do not intend on copying their story for ours. This is an AU that we wanted to make and share with you lovely people if you wish so to make this AU become something more someday. We hope you will enjoy the story and ask for us to continue. Read you later!





	1. Chapter 1

Hoi. You come for AU no?


	2. Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet our first character of the story Tear Stars.

Chapter 1: Experiments

A long time ago, there were 2 young sisters who used to live off normal lives, the older sister was named Angel, the younger sister, Katrina. Katrina always loved the idea of chemistry and engineering, while Angel loved the idea of Combat and Cooking. They both loved each other and their mother, ****. Until one cloudy day, when the two sisters got themselves lost in a nearby forest, they felt something within the trees and bushes that surrounded them. And that was when it hit them. An ominous figure took the two girls and knocked them out cold with a rag. The figure was a man, who was known as Dr. Juble who created illegal experiments with people all ages and sizes. What was his purpose? To eliminate all monsters in the Underground. He had grown pure hatred towards them after they killed one of his children. And he just so happened to find two test subjects for his latest creations that might just help him accomplish his dream.

As he took the girls to his lab not too far from where the forest was, he settled them down, ordered all other scientists to come to the meeting room, to announce what was to be his best creations: A Cyborg and Robot with it's organs and mind. He showed the blueprints, presented the steps, and everyone was already hyped and ready for the plan to commence. But Angel and Katrina just wanted to go home...

Several years later...

Katrina was made to be the cyborg and Angel was made to be the robot. It was a painful experience for the two to be in. They amputated Katrina's Left arm and Right Leg, and Angel was stripped of nearly everything of her body. Gone was her warm body, replaced with cold wires and metal. No more was there of the feel of having real body parts. Both of them...felt broken. However, they learned many things when their experiments would be on pause and even met what would be a friend named Misty Waters. She was once human, but now became an artificial monster. Her use to kill the monsters was to blend in as one with them with her new look. Katrina was more better friends with Misty than Angel was. 

3 months later...

The two sisters were almost complete and needed to do a command insert in their minds, in order to fully obey and be told as to kill all monsters. But....something was wrong with Angel. She kept on hearing something in her mind saying it's painful. She had no clue what was talking to her. What she really doesn't know, was the terrible truth of what that voice was and where it came from. It came from an old experiment that once lived named Hack. Hack was an experiment where they had the ability to hack in several things and would even manage to hack into the Undrrground's network. Unfortunately, they escaped and reeked havoc on the internet for years with no cure. Until as many years went by, they were caught and killed right onto the spot...

But, before their SOUL would disappear, Dr. Juble took the chance and made the theory if a experiment can come to peace with each other and cooperate. The results were major once he put the SOUL inside Angel's mind. Angel experienced migraines, nausea, suicide messages, and even....making deals to take her body. Dr. Juble had the thought to tell Angel what happened and that he was working on a cure to help her restrain these symptoms and kill off the SOUL.   
" Umm, Angel-dear?" "Yes Dr. Juble? Am I gonna get another pill to help me with my migraines or what?" "No, actually I was wanting to tell you that........" Dr. Juble couldn't say it. He didn't want to tell a girl that a undead psychopathic killer was in her mind, so he lied by saying, "We found a bug inside your syste-!" In an instant, Angel's cybernetic eye switched colors, symbolizing that Hack has taken control of Angel's body. They begin to do a deadly choke on Dr. Juble as they give a sickening grin on their smile as they reply in a deep voice, "So YOU'RE the one who thought it was funny to raise the dead?"


End file.
